


Guppy Steps

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Klance Mermay 2019 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, MerMay, Parents, guppy, mermaid keith, mermaid lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: A few months after they found the guppy...





	Guppy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love, LOVE writing guppy stories so I'm super glad you have all been enjoying them as well! This takes place a few months after the last guppy piece and it's definitely not the last you've seen of her.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't post a drabble yesterday because I was drained, so I apologize for that. This drabble is twice as long as they normally are, though, so I hope you'll accept it as a token of my gratitude for staying and reading these works.

They named the guppy Kassandra—Kass for short—and she had now been with them for almost three whole months. 

To say that Keith was overprotective was a bit of a stretch since she had, up until this point, relied completely on both Keith and Lance to keep her happy, fed, and safe. She was still learning how to talk, and they taught her words, but she was coming up to the stage where she should really learn to swim on her own, and Keith was terrified.

<What if she gets lost?>

<She won’t get lost, one of us will be there> Lance assured him.

<She could get separated from us.>

<We won’t take our eyes off of her.>

Kass watched her parents argue softly. She was able to swim around their little cave on her own at this point, but it had started feeling cramped and through what little mer language she knew she had been able to complain about it to her parents.

Finally Keith assented—he was going to the entire time he just needed to make sure his concerns where met—and Lance, Kass, and Keith swam out of the cave.

At first Keith held her hand, though for someone learning to swim this would actually make it more difficult to navigate and balance, so he let go, reluctantly. He never strayed from her side. Lance, always nearby, though he was actually collecting kelp for Kass to eat and hunting for some clams for their own dinner, would look up with a smitten smile and gentle chuckle at the way Keith hovered so close to their daughter.

It went well. Kass was getting the hang of swimming quickly. So they took her with them every day when they went out. She visited Lance’s bubble garden. Keith brought her to his favorite lookout point. At night she was always tired out and slept like a rock. They’d tested to make sure she wouldn’t wake up to anything they might not want her to see and finally had some intimate time with each other.

Eventually Keith got used to his daughter not needing him to hover and he would help Lance scavenge food or search for decorations for their cave. He would glance up frequently to make sure Kass was there, close enough where he could see her and grab her if something dangerous came by.

Until he didn’t. 

He forgot to look up, so engrossed in digging at a shiny blue necklace for Lance that, by the time he remembered to check on his daughter, she was gone.

His heart seized. Lance was over the ridge, getting kelp. Maybe she was just there. He’d never swam faster in his life than he did to see if she was there.

Lance was startled at Keith’s shriek when he didn’t see her anywhere. Immediately dropping all the kelp he’d gathered he floated up to Keith and grabbed his face in his hands.

<Baby, what’s wrong?>

<She’s missing!>

<What?>

<She’s missing, Lance!> It came out as a scream. Lance’s eyes darkened as he realized what Keith meant.

<We’ll find her. She can’t be far. When did you last see her?>

<I don’t know… Half an hour ago? Maybe longer? She was nearby over here…> He led Lance to where he had been.

<You go west and sweep across. I’ll go east. She may have found her way home, so keep sweeping until you get to our cave,> Lance directed. He’d always been better in emergencies.

Keith nodded numbly and sped off. He went through the ocean as quick as he dared, calling out for Kass the entire time. He never got a response. It took him several hours before he reached their cave and he was an absolute wreck, tears starting to streak down his cheeks and eyes turning red. He didn’t think he’d be able to live with himself if he didn’t find her.

But then, as he burst into the cave, there she was, curled up on her little seaweed bed. 

Keith sobbed out as he grabbed her into his arms and pulled her close. She was shaking a bit herself.

<I got scared. I drifted and got scared. So I came home> she said.

<Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, I’ve got you> he said, pressing his face against her head in a comforting gesture. <I was really worried about you. I’m glad you came home. If you ever get lost like that, always come home.>

She nodded against him.

Lance arrived not long later, and he found his mate curled up protectively around their daughter. Kass was asleep in the coils on Keith’s tail and his arms, but Keith lifted his head and blinked at Lance.

Lance looked harried and tired. He looked like how Keith had felt—like he wasn’t sure what he would do if she wasn’t found. At seeing his family safe he let himself relax. He joined them in their pile on the ground and curled around the both of them. His torso was pressed against Keith’s back.

<She got scared and came right back here> Keith whispered so as not to wake her up. 

<Smart girl> Lance whispered back. <You know, the older she gets, the more she’ll stray from home. This was scary, but we won’t be swimming next to her forever. How old where you when you went out on your own?>

<Just under a year> Keith admitted, tightening his grasp on her. <And I know. She’s just growing up so fast.>

<She really is. Hey> Lance poked Keith gently. <She’s just taking guppy steps right now. She’s still really young. And she’ll be living with us longer, still. Don’t get all mopey on me now.>

Keith chuckled at his mate. <I’ll try not to.>


End file.
